Elephant (album)
link *Pitchfork Media (6.9/10) link *''Rolling Stone'' link *NME (9/10) link *bbc.co.uk (favorable) link *Robert Christgau link *''Tiny Mix Tapes'' link | Last album = White Blood Cells (2001) | This album = Elephant (2003) | Next album = Get Behind Me Satan (2005) }} Elephant is the critically acclaimed fourth album by American rock band The White Stripes, released in 2003. The album debuted at #1 in the UK and reached #6 on the Billboard Album Charts in the U.S., while it received very enthusiastic reviews and won Grammys for Best Alternative Album and Best Rock Song ("Seven Nation Army"). Its other famous songs include "The Hardest Button to Button" and their cover of Bacharach & David's "I Just Don't Know What to Do with Myself". It was also placed 39th in channel 4's 100 greatest albums http://www.channel4.com/entertainment/tv/microsites/G/greatest/albums/results.html Cover art The album has been released with at least six different versions of the front cover.The White Stripes official website, index to album artwork including covers, page 1 of 3. Page retrieved 25 October 2006 To give an example, in the U.S. CD (not vinyl) edition Meg White is sitting on the left of a circus travel trunk and Jack is sitting on the right holding the cricket bat over the ground. Another example is the UK CD release in which the cricket bat touches the ground and the image is mirrored so that their positions on the amplifier are reversed. Track listing All songs written by Jack White, except where noted. #"Seven Nation Army" – 3:51 #"Black Math" – 3:03 #"There's No Home for You Here" – 3:43 #"I Just Don't Know What to Do with Myself" (Burt Bacharach, Hal David) – 2:46 #"In the Cold, Cold, Night" – 2:58 #*Featuring Meg White on lead vocal. #"I Want to Be the Boy to Warm Your Mother's Heart" – 3:20 #"You've Got Her in Your Pocket" – 3:39 #"Ball and Biscuit" – 7:19 #"The Hardest Button to Button" – 3:32 #"Little Acorns" (Mort Crim, J. White) – 4:09 #*Featuring Detroit newscaster Mort Crim delivering the opening monologue.The song was inspired by the monologue, although Jack did not seek out the recording of Crim. It was on a tape Ben Blackwell gave him to record on, the piano at the beginning of the song was improvised by Jack not knowing the monologue was on the other side of the tape. After discovering the monologue was also on the tape Jack wrote the song. #"Hypnotize" – 1:48 #"The Air Near My Fingers" – 3:40 #"Girl, You Have No Faith in Medicine" – 3:17 #"Well It's True That We Love One Another" – 2:42 #*Three vocal parts on this track: Jack, Meg, and Holly Golightly of the British band Thee Headcoatees. Samples Credits *Jack White – guitar, piano, vocals *Meg White – drums, vocals Additional personnel *Mort Crim – commentary *Holly Golightly – vocals *K. Johnson – author *Ian Montone – navigator References and notes External links * * Category:The White Stripes albums Category:2003 albums da:Elephant fr:Elephant (album) no:Elephant pl:Elephant ru:Elephant (альбом) sv:Elephant (musikalbum)